


Il passato è come una tomba

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Early Work, F/M, Introspection, Jealousy, Self-Hatred
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Disteso, abbandonato a se stesso, abbandonato alla convalescenza in un letto, in una stanza vuota, troppo vuota.Come sempre.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape





	Il passato è come una tomba

** Il Passato è come una Tomba **

Disteso, abbandonato a se stesso, abbandonato alla convalescenza in un letto, in una stanza vuota, troppo vuota. 

Come sempre.

Odiava il contatto con gli altri esseri umani, eppure non poteva negare che, di tanto in tanto, gli sarebbe piaciuto che qualcuno si preoccupasse per lui, che gli stesse accanto.

Poi un pensiero gli sfiorò la mente, e lo ferì.

Lui aveva qualcuno.

E ora, l’aveva perso.

La febbre alta lo fece quasi delirare, facendolo perdere in immagini di lei insieme a _lui._

Odioso, come non mai.

Eppure, incontrastabile per Severus.

Sospirò, lentamente. Sentiva di non avere più forze, per motivi che esulavano dalla malattia in sé.

Era stanco di lottare, stanco di continuare a vederla con quello sguardo felice, sguardo che non era rivolto a lui da ormai troppo tempo.

Si rigirò nel letto, mettendosi il cuscino sopra la testa, nel folle tentativo di soffocare l’intrusione di quei pensieri nella mente.

In quei momenti, quando il dolore si faceva troppo opprimente per essere sostenuto, sognava di essere una persona diversa.

Una persona come tutte le altre, una persona che avesse il diritto di prendersi ciò che voleva.

Invece per troppi anni aveva recitato la parte del buon amico, vietandosi qualsiasi azione che rivelasse la sua voglia di essere un amante, di avere il diritto di sfiorare la sua pelle, di baciarla, di possederla ogni qualvolta lo desiderasse.

Non sarebbe accaduto mai, perché lui non era quella persona.

_“Perché sei diverso, non te ne accorgi?”_

Gli parve di udire la voce del padre, impastata dall’alcool, in uno dei suoi soliti sfoghi di rabbia nei confronti del figlio.

Eppure, in quel caso, Severus si trovava costretto a dargli ragione.

_Era_ diverso, e non sarebbe cambiato, per questo suo essere schivo, ritroso e diffidente era parte del suo sangue, della sua mente, delle sue azioni.

E dunque si rassegnava a veder scorrere davanti ai suoi occhi quella miriade di sogni infranti, di lasciar se stesso vagare in mondi e luoghi sconosciuti, in cui si divertiva a nutrire l’immagine delle sue carezze, a ricordarne il tocco leggero e sentito, immaginarlo, perché lei non gli era più accanto.

E avere il diritto di possederla, come se realmente potesse essere sua, in uno scorcio di ombra quasi creata, quasi rubata alla luce circostante, perché solo ombra lui era in grado di offrire.

Ma non le sarebbe bastata, e lui lo sapeva fin troppo bene.

Aveva fatto la sua scelta, e lui ne aveva preso dolorosamente atto. Tutta quella luce lo accecava, e si era dovuto allontanare.

Mai stato amante, non più amico.

La febbre gli fece venire un conato, ma era consapevole di quanto il suo malessere fosse ben più radicato.

Il suo malessere era congenito, legato alla sua natura, e alla sua sostanziale incapacità di vivere, ma di limitarsi ad esistere.

Quello che per lei non era sufficiente.

Quello di cui lui aveva imparato ad accontentarsi.

Severus Piton era un ragazzo cupo, introverso, taciturno.

Era condannato ad esistere in eterno, e a non vivere mai.


End file.
